The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly to binding network stations to broadcast domains.
A broadcast domain is a smaller network within a large network such that any broadcast or multicast message originating in the smaller network is forwarded only within the smaller network. Broadcast domains improve the use of network resources and the network security because broadcast domains limit the number of stations that receive broadcast and multicast messages.
Virtual networking is a way to define the broadcast domains without necessarily changing the physical connections between network stations. Virtual networks (also called virtual LANs, or VLANs) are smaller networks that can be defined by issuing commands to the large network. Based on these commands, the network will forward broadcast and multicast messages only to stations that are members of the same VLAN as the originating station. Since defining a VLAN does not involve changing the physical connections between the stations, defining and redefining VLANs is facilitated.
It is desirable to provide convenient techniques for defining broadcast domains.